Calvin and Hobbes in the Wizarding World
by ZeusZeusZeus
Summary: Calvin and Hobbes crossover with Harry Potter. Slight AU. Calvin's experiences at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry. ON HIATUS... I'll probably update it... eventually.
1. Calvin

**Description: **Calvin and Hobbes crossover with Harry Potter. Slight AU. Calvin's experiences at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry.

**A/N: **This is one of my first stories (I currently also making slooowww progress on an LJ fic), so please give a few seconds of your time to review. After all, it's not like you're that busy if you have time to read fan fiction...

* * *

"I'm bored."

Hobbes had previously been enjoying the tranquility of the creek and the feel of the cold water running past his feet. At Calvin's comment, he considered carefully an appropriate response. After a brief contemplation he decided to simply pass up the opportunity to make any sarcastic remark and keep the peace. He was, after all, quite content.

"Hobbes! I'm bored!" Calvin's words became drawn out as he complained. Hobbes could tell he'd better respond or this would just go on.

"Story of your life, isn't it?"

At this, Calvin hung his head down, unable to quickly think of a retort. It was true though, nothing ever happened, ever. During the school year the days just droned on and on while he got achieved his straight Cs. There were little redeeming factors to be found, though Calvin did find one in his fellow classmate Susie Derkins. Since meeting her at the age of six, Calvin acknowledged a love-hate relationship between the two. Still, despite their many feuds she was a good friend when Hobbes wasn't around.

And when school wasn't in session, it was of course summer break. What was once looked at as pure heaven Calvin now realized was simply going to be a long period of time in which he would be bored and dread the school year starting up once more.

"Wish something would happen." was all Calvin could say. He, on the other hand, wasn't so much enjoying the cold water running in between his toes.

"Well then maybe you should make something happen. Take some initiative." Hobbes said, sick of Calvin's constant observations of his own boredom.

"Okay, I'm going to close my eyes, and when I open them, something is going to happen."

"That's not really what I meant..."

"Five! Four! Three! Two! One! Go!"

A silence filled the air for a short time. Nothing.

"Well, if it's any condolence, I did blink."

Calvin scowled and began to walk off. With bare wet feet trudging through the woods, Calvin's feet were filthy. Almost out of the woods, he stepped hard down on a pinecone. Instead of roaring in pain as most would, Calvin only winced and picked up the pinecone, intending to chuck in forward at full force.

"I hope you're not planning to throw that at me."

Calvin stopped his arm just in time and gripped down on the pinecone hard. _Ouch_. There was Susie Derkins, giving Calvin a stern stare.

"Oh, um, hi Susie." Calvin damned his cheeks as they began to blush.

"I thought we had a deal. You stop throwing stuff at me and I stop making fun of you for still playing with Hobbes." Susie's hands were now on her hips, but she was smiling none the less.

"No!" Calvin said far too quickly. "I mean, this is a misunderstanding! I just stepped on in by accident, so I was going to throw it because I was angry and I didn't see you and then you thought it was aimed at you and-" Susie cut him off here.

"Calvin! Relax!" She was now giggling. "It's not a big deal, I was just teasing."

"Right... sorry." Calvin looked down to try and hide his now scarlet face. When he finally looked up again, Susie was nearly next to him.

"So what's up? What are you doing in the forest stepping on pine cones?"

The two were now sitting down side by side at the forests egg. Susie looked completely relaxed, like she was merely catching up with an old friend. Calvin, on the other hand, couldn't for the life of him make his heart stop beating at a mile a minute.

"Oh, well um... I was hanging out at the creek with Hobbes, we were bored."

"So that must be why your feet are soaking wet." Calvin nodded sheepishly. "Where's Hobbes now?" Calvin quickly looked 360 degrees around him, but Hobbes was nowhere to be found.

"I guess... still at the creek?" At this Susie looked shocked.

"You didn't bring him along? I thought you two were inseparable!" She chuckled lightly.

"Well he didn't follow me; I guess he just didn't want to."

"And what, you just expected him to get up and walk after you?" Susie was now laughing hard. Calvin looked forward glumly. Susie never understood Hobbes, no one ever did, all they ever saw was dumb toy meant for someone much younger than himself. But Hobbes was more then that, he was a living, breathing tiger. By the time he had finished this thought process, he could hear Susie's laughter finally die down with a sigh. Moments later a shiver ran down his spine as her head rested on his shoulder. Calvin hadn't even realized they were near that close to each other.

They were now sitting in silence. Though he didn't dare look down, Calvin could tell Susie's eyes were closed and she was giving off a warm smile. What was he supposed to do? Should he break the silence? Should he put his arm around her shoulder? How was he supposed to know these things? Was it all just instinct?

With all this racing through his mind, Calvin's brain had subconsciously already made his decision for him. The next thing he knew, his arm was draped over her shoulder.

"Calvin?" Susie's melodic voice began, "How come I haven't seen you all summer?"

"I dunno." Pathetic, Calvin thought to himself. All you can say is 'I dunno'?

"I've been pretty bored all summer. We should spend more time together."

"Y-yeah." Did she mean in the way he thought she did? Calvin gave a quick flinch, and prayed Susie wouldn't notice. If she did, she made no comment, perhaps because she was too set on what she would say next.

"I really like you Calvin." Boom. She said it. The L-Word. Well, not that L word, but one of them. Calvin's mind was racing faster than it had all day for the correct response. He had thought about this moment for ages, but now that it occurred he still found himself dumbstruck. It seemed like hours before he finally responded, though it could have just of easily been seconds.

"I... I like you too, Susie." Was that it? Did that seal the deal? And they lived happily ever after? Was he supposed to say more? Suddenly he felt Susie's body grow cold. Her eyes shot open and her smile faded.

"Oh crap." She stood up frantically, whipping Calvin's arm off simultaneously. "I'm so sorry Calvin, really."

"Wha?" Calvin didn't understand. Did he say something wrong? Was this all some kind of joke? Maybe Susie lost a bet, maybe she got dared. He should've known this couldn't of been real. Or was it?

"I'm reeeaaallly sorry! I have to go like, right now. It's super important. I'll talk to you later, okay?" Susie looked absolutely flustered. Calvin could see she was upset; maybe she did have something important to do. As if in response to his doubt, Susie approached him and gave a quick hug before running off.

What just happened?

"I am ever so sorry about that, young master Cappit."

Calvin, now standing upright, swung around. There before him was a tall, strange looking man. He wore great blue robes that reached his feet and a pointy cap covered in crescent moons. He sported a long white beard and had a calm demeanor. Despite this pleasant description however, Calvin was terrified.

"Who are you!"

"Calm yourself, master Cappit. There is no need to be afraid. I simply wish to discuss some things with you and your family."

"How do you know my last name? Are you from Dad's office or something?" At this the man chuckled.

"No, am I am not. Now, if you please, let us go address your parents. Follow me."

"I know where I live... hey wait a moment, why do you know where I live!"

"Once again, Calvin, I must ask you to calm yourself."

"Wait! I need to grab something!" Calvin exclaimed, remembering Hobbes still at the creek.

"Very well." the man agreed, much to Calvin's surprise. "Please do be quick about it, I am on a schedule."

Calvin raced back towards the creek, past when he and Susie had sat not five minutes ago. It had all happened so suddenly, one moment Calvin was grumbling about being bored and the next he and Susie were sharing their feelings for each other. Six year old Calvin wouldn't be happy about this, not at all. This went against every rule in the G.R.O.S.S manual. Oh well. He was still confused as to why Susie needed to leave so suddenly, but the strange man's appearance was overshadowing that matter. He ran through the forest, once again regretting not wearing any shoes. Finally he came across Hobbes, lying asleep with a smile plastered on his face.

"C'mon Hobbes, time to go home." Hobbes gave a grunt as he was awakened, but submitted to the return trip. Upon reaching home, Calvin discovered that the man who had approached him earlier was now inside the living room, conversing with his parents.

"Ah, Calvin, do come in." the man wore a warm smile. "I've just finished introducing myself to your parents and I realized I was not courteous enough to do so to you. My apologies go to you once more. I am Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School."

"School? Wait a second, I don't want to go to some fancy school, I'm suffering enough in my current one."

Dumbledore gave a brief chuckle. "Well yes, Hogwarts is indeed a school. I assure you however it's unlike any school you have ever heard of."

Calvin was growing uneasy, but decided he wanted to hear more. "What makes you say that?"

Dumbledore smile now turned mischievous. "Tell me Calvin. Is there anything in you have experienced in life, any ability you have perhaps, which no one seems to understand?"

Calvin didn't even have to think about his answer. "Hobbes." He spoke quickly, "He's... he's my pet tiger." Calvin motioned towards Hobbes, who looked nearly as confused as Calvin's parents.

"Ah yes, I noticed him. Hobbes, did he say? It is very nice to meet you Hobbes." Dumbledore held out a hand which Hobbes took and shook, amazed.

"We're sorry for his behavior," Calvin's father spoke up, "he's so convinced Hobbes is... well... real."

"On the contrary, his belief is what proves my point." Calvin's eyes started to go wide as realization struck. "I too would defend the point that Hobbes here is quite alive."

Calvin's father's expression went from confusion to irritation. "I'm sorry, but I don't want anyone encouraging our son's behavior."

"It appears you do not understand. Let me cut to the point, you're son Calvin is a wizard."

Now Calvin's father stood up from his chair. "Now see here! I don't buy for a second any of what you're saying. You barge into my house; tell me my son's imaginary friend is real and that he's a wizard! I won't have any of this!"

Dumbledore only kept his smile as Calvin's father continued to rant. Finally, when he had finished, Dumbledore spoke.

"I have dealt with any a muggle-"

"What did you just call me?"

"My apologies, muggle is merely a word for one who has no magic. Anyway, I understand fully your apprehension. It is indeed natural, but allow me to provide some proof." Dumbledore pointed a long, smooth stick at a vase resting on the coffee table.

"_Flipendo."_

At that, the vase shattered into many pieces. Calvin's mom gasped loudly.

"Not to worry, not to worry."

"_Reparo."_

The pieces realigned themselves perfectly and stayed in place, no cracks visible. It was as if it had never been broken at all. At this, everyone's eyes, save for Dumbledore's, were bulging out of their sockets.

"Unfortunately, I must take my leave; I am on a tight schedule you know. This is a letter explaining the school in further detail and included are instructions for meeting a contact in London who will aid you in gathering supplies and preparations for the upcoming year. Now, I really must go-"

"Wait one moment." Calvin finally spoke up. Dumbledore looked at Calvin expectantly. "If this school is near London... why am I going there? Isn't there an American school?"

"Well yes," Dumbledore began. "There are two in fact. The first one however is in Salem, and is a Witches Only academy. The second is located in Washington, but it has adopted a recent policy of not adopting muggle-born witches and wizards, a shame really."

"So there'll be other Americans there?"

"Perhaps, perhaps not. Canadian and Australian academies are also offering their services to some students. Now I truly must leave, be sure to read the letter I handed you."

And with that, and a soft _pop_, the man was gone. Calvin wasn't sure whether to be overcome with confusion or joy. He was a wizard. He would be able to go to school with other people who could see Hobbes and wouldn't think he was so weird. He would be able to learn things no one he had ever met, save Dumbledore, had ever heard of. Best of all, he would leave everything he hated about this place behind. Moe, Rosalyn, those annoying kids in his class, Susie-

Calvin grimaced. He would be leaving behind Susie as well if he left. He would need to have a chat with her.

"Well, Calvin." His mother finally broke the silence with an unsure tone. "Let's open that letter."

"Hu? Oh, yeah, let's." Calvin's fingers trembled as he opened the envelope and pulled out the first of a few pieces of old, crinkly paper inside. He looked over quickly before beginning to read aloud.

"_Dear Mr. Calvin Cappit,_

_ We are pleased to inform you that have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_ As a muggle-born, we understand the need for you and your family to be walked through the process of sending a student off to Hogwarts. Rather than send an owl to confirm your attendance, you may send a response to the P.O Box Number at the bottom of this letter. This will be expected to arrive by July 31__st__. Term begins September 1__st__. _

_ Enclosed you will also find instructions for how to reach a contact in London, England. This contact will guide you through the process of acquiring needed items for your first term at Hogwarts. In addition, money will be supplied to buy these items from a fund. Muggle currency will not be necessary."_

Calvin put down the paper and looked up at his parents. Today was July 26th, so they would have to write that letter back soon.

* * *

It was another beautiful day, the first of August. Calvin decided that he would confront Susie today and tell her the news. He couldn't, of course, tell her he was a wizard. There were reasons muggles didn't know about magic, and Calvin, despite not even understanding why, decided that this was one rule he'd better follow. Still, he had to tell her that he'd be going to boarding school in England, which meant they wouldn't see each other in school ever again. Calvin hoped she would take it well.

* * *

"WHAT!" Susie screamed, looking more furious than Calvin had ever seen her.

"I'm... I'm sorry Susie, it came as pretty sudden news for me as well..."

"You mean to tell me that you didn't even KNOW you were going to English boarding school until now! How could you not know!"

"It's a long story..." Calvin trailed off.

"Calvin, you should know by now that I always have time for you. Go on, do tell." Susie wore an spiteful grin.

"I... I'm not allowed to tell. Susie, I'm reeaaaallly sorry-"

"So this is it, you're just going to up and leave? Go off to England and find some cute British girl and live happily ever after."

"I'll still be here during the summers." Calvin did not like where this was going, not at all.

"Oh, great. Come back during the summers to throw more pinecones at me. Bring a camera to England, show me some pictures of you and your girl friends!"

"Susie please! Why can't you just be happy for me?" At this, Susie's eyebrows curved down and her fists clenched. Clearly, Calvin had chosen the wrong words.

"When did my opinion EVER matter to you! As far as I can tell, NEVER. So you can go of to your stupid school in stupid England-"

"Scotland." Calvin corrected, instantly regretting it.

"WHATEVER. Stupid Scotland and make all sorts of stupid friends because I don't give a damn! I never want to see you again!" And with that, Susie stomped off.

Calvin wanted to chase after her, he wanted to tell her to stop and listen to reason, but he knew it would only do more harm than good. So he just watched as the only thing he would miss from home while overseas walked away.

* * *

August 20th rolled around much faster than Calvin expected. And when he woke up that day to catch an early flight to London, he could honestly say it was the most excited he ever was to wake up at 3 in the morning on a Monday. After much coaxing he had finally packed late the night before. It didn't long, as there wasn't much he needed to take. Some clothes, but not too many since apparently there was a school uniform, some comics to entertain him during the plane ride, and of course, Hobbes would be coming too.

Calvin could hardly wait to arrive. Once they arrived, they would be meeting with someone in the airport who would be taking them to a place call Diagon Alley, where apparently there were all sorts of wizard shops. Calvin wasn't quite sure what to expect, but he has bouncing in his seat the entire plane ride all the same.

The plane got in right on time, and just as planned Calvin and his parents quickly spotted a man at the gate with a large sign reading 'Cappit.' Calvin, still bursting with enthusiasm about the entire thing, reached the man first.

The man had long brown hair which flew in every direction, besides that however he seemed very well kept. He, unlike Dumbledore, the only other wizard he had met, fit in very well with the crowd.

"Hello there, you must be Calvin. Good to finally meet you. And you two," at this point Calvin's parents had caught up, "must be Mr. and Mrs. Cappit. A pleasure. My name is Jack by the way."

His accent, Calvin noticed, did not however fit in with the whole 'British' thing. He could tell this guy was American, perhaps that's why he was assigned to him.

"Well let's go then. You must have luggage to pick 's parents gave a simultaneous nod. "Thank god you're muggles. You have no idea how hard it is to explain airports to wizards, they're clueless!"

"Why do wizards need airplanes? Can't they just... teleport?" Calvin asked, hoping he wasn't saying something incredibly stupid.

"It's called apparating, and under most circumstances, yes. But there are of course some situations in which wizards need to use airplanes, that's where I come in."

"So you're job is to explain airports to wizards?"

"No, god no image how dull that would be. Well, yes, sort of. I'm a Ministry agent called a Ghost."

"A Ghost?" Calvin's head shot up at the words 'agent' and 'Ghost'.

"Not as cool as it sounds I'm afraid, or at least not at my level. It's a relatively new position in the ministry in which a wizard gets placed in a muggle setting. In my case, guide wizards and muggle-borns around so they don't bumble around once they go from one world to the next."

"One world to the next? What the heck does that mean?"

"From the wizarding world to the muggle world. One assumes that the wizards have a notch up, but they're almost all completely ignorant on the subject of technology. That's where Ghosts come in, we guide people when they travel between worlds, help them keep their cover."

The four had now arrived at the baggage claim. Since they only had two bags to claim, one for Calvin and one for his parents, it didn't take long. Still, Calvin got a lot more information out of Jack.

"So if you're guiding people around in airports, what do the others do?"

"All sorts of things. There's a bunch involved in politics, no world leaders mind you, we don't want that high a profile, but I believe there is one man in parliament. I know for a fact there's three or four house representatives. Then there are the Ghosts that work with the Obliviators and keep tabs on people who've had their minds modified."

"Modified memories? You can do that!" Calvin's eyes went wide once more.

"Oh yeah. Highly illegal if it's unjustified, but yes, that's the obliviator's job. They modify the memory of muggles who see things they shouldn't. There are other Ghosts too, like the ambassadors."

"Ambassadors?"

"Oh yeah. Most world leaders know about the existence of wizards, and it's ghosts who kept them up to date with what they need to know, or if not a ghost the wizard leader of that country. But the coolest Ghosts are the Rapid Response Ghosts. Those are the guys that battle with Dark Wizards when they're trying to kill muggles out in the open."

"That happens? I've never heard about it."

"Well of course! All the witnesses get a date with the obliviators, and then if there's any casualties, we make it look like a tragic accident."

"So have you ever done that? Fought Dark Wizards?"

"No, thankfully there's been no need. Not that I'm at that rank anyway. The only way I'd ever be called to do that is if there was an attack at a location I was already nearby. But like I said, there's no need. You hardly see Dark Wizards since You-Know-Who died."

"Uh, no I don't know who."

As he spoke this, Calvin grabbed his suitcase and the four set off. Jack lead them to a car and began to drive them to what he described as 'an ambiguous location.'

"So who is You-Know-Who?"

"He's the Darkest Wizard the world ever saw. Dead now, thankfully, but he caused a real fuss back in the 70s during the First Wizard War. It's actually because of him that the Ghost department exists."

"If he was so bad, what killed him?"

"Tell the truth, no one's really sure. He was in the process of murdering an entire family when he suddenly disappeared. He killed the Mom and Dad, but the baby survived the killing curse, first person to ever survive. They say it rebounded right onto Vold- I mean You-Know-Who."

"Vold what? What's his real name, why can't you say it?"

"It's just discouraged, that's all, especially for a Ministry employee. His name carries a lot of... evil."

"So what is it? Come on, you can say it, pleeaassee?" Calvin pleaded.

"Fine, it's 'Voldemort'... anyway, here we are."

The four exited the car and walked a short distance to a small courtyard.

"Here we are. Exciting, isn't it?" Jack said as if this courtyard was the greatest thing ever.

"Okay... so really, where is Diagon Alley?" Calvin said, anxious to finally see all the awesome wizard shops and such.

"Fine, fine, I guess youth these days can't appreciate a nice courtyard..." Jack said, pulling out his wand. He strained his eyes at a brick wall for a moment, much to Calvin's confusion, and finally tapped one brick.

"Hu... that's weird... usually something happens when I do that... wait a moment..." Calvin rolled his eyes. "Right! Three up and two across, not three across and two up. Silly me!" And he tapped another brick. Suddenly, the bricks began to move away to reveal a large hole in the wall large enough to walk through.

"Welcome, Calvin, to the Wizarding World."

* * *

**A/N: **Yaaaay. I'm sure there's plenty of grammer mistakes and canonical errors, but oh well! First chapter done! I'm going to start on the next chapter right away, but as for when I finish it... well... I dunno.

PLEASE REVIEW! Seriously! You know you have the time, just do it! If nothing else give me a 1 to 10 rating.


	2. The Wizarding World

**Previously on LOST... I mean this FanFic: **Calvin and Hobbes are enjoying a lazy summer day... well maybe not so much enjoying as being bored. After trudging off to find something to do, Calvin encounters Susie, and the after brief conversation the two reveal feelings for each other. Suddenly, Susie realized she desperately needs to leave for an unknown reason, and Calvin is left alone... or so he thinks. He turned around to find a wizard by the name of Dumbledore, who explains to him and his parents that Calvin is a wizard, and he's been invited to attend Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry. Eagerly accepting, Calvin realizes later than going to boarding school in England will force him to leave Susie behind. Upon telling her this, Susie becomes enraged and walks off. In late August Calvin, Hobbes and his family depart for London where they meet Jack, a wizard who will be their guide. Jack explains to Calvin his own role in things, the Ghost department of the ministry, and about the First Wizarding War, which is still fresh in everyone's mind. Finally, the chapter ends with Jack opening the passage into the Leaky Cauldron, welcoming Calvin into the Wizarding World.

**A/N: **I realize that Hobbes plays a very small role in the last chapter. I'd like to increase it from now on, but the truth is that it's difficult when this is all so dialog based. Hopefully when Jack leaves the picture Hobbes will have much more to say.

* * *

"_Welcome, Calvin, to the Wizarding World."_

Calvin was now shaking with excitement. Ushered on by Jack, he strutted through the hole in the brick wall with Hobbes right at his back. Calvin's parents cautiously duck in as well. Jack took the rear, reclosing the brick wall. Once inside, Jack smiled once again at the look on Calvin's face.

"This is it?" Calvin said, disappointment painted all over his face.

"I'll admit, it's not that grand an entrance, but hey, it IS a great place for a drink." Jack said, stifling back a laugh.

"You DO know Calvin is 11, right?" Hobbes now spoke up.

"Yeah yeah, whatever." Jack shrugged.

"Ah, I see the Cappits are here." All the Cappits, Hobbes and Jack all turned to meet the voice. An elderly witch walked quickly over to them and held out a hand to Calvin's father. "My name is Minerva McGonagall, I am the Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts. Pleased to meet you both."

Calvin's father took her hand and shook it, still bewildered by the entire situation. Calvin's mother tried to put on a more confident face, but was still clearly nervous.

"I trust Jack got you here with out too much delay? He's a bit unreliable, that one." Jack rolled his eyes. "Talented," she added upon seeing his reaction, "but unreliable. Anyway, if you like, I'll lead you into a private room I've rented. There are plenty more parents in the exact same situation you are in currently, and I'm explaining the Wizarding World to them. Calvin here will be safe with Jack, who will help him purchase everything on his supply list... assuming he remembered to bring the money I provided him with."

"Right here, Minerva!" Jack called at her.

"Good, now, are you ready to come with me or would you like to say a quick good bye to your son?" Calvin's parents both turned to Calvin, who held back a groan. His mom kissed him on the cheek and told him to be good, and his father told him not to give Jack _too _much trouble.

"Oh don't worry, I can guarantee I'll have had worse. Come on Calvin, let's get moving."

"Come on Hobbes!" Calvin called back to Hobbes, who had spaced out by this point.

Upon exiting the Leaky Cauldron, Calvin finally saw what he had been waiting for. Diagon Alley was as magnificent as he had imagined. A cobblestone street with colorful roof tops lining it on either side, hundreds of strange looking wizards and witches were walking to and fro shops filled with things Calvin couldn't even dream of.

"So!" Jack said, clearly pleased with the overjoyed look on Calvin's face. "You do have your supply list with you, don't you?"

Calvin nodded and fished around in his pocket. Upon not finding it where it should have been, he turned to Hobbes.

"Uhh... Hobbes? Where did I put the supply list?" Hobbes looked taken aback.

"Don't look at me! I thought you had it!"

Jack groaned. "So you don't have it, do you?"

"Errr... guilty as charged." Calvin said sheepishly. Day one in the Wizarding World and he already screwed up.

"Alright, it's fine. We'll just find another first year and ask to see their list. There should be plenty around here."

"How will we know who's a first year and who just looks young?" Hobbes said worriedly. Jack thought on this a minute, then snapped his fingers.

"Got it. We'll go to Ollivander's."

"Ollivander's?" Calvin questioned, "Is that another shop?"

"It's not just any shop, Calvin, it's the wand shop. And every first year needs to go there to get their wand. We're bound to find some first years there, let's go."

And so, not a minute later, Calvin, Hobbes and Jack were entering a small shop on the corner, filled with shelves upon shelves, all with long thin boxes. _They must have wands in them,_ Calvin thought.

"Just a moment!" came a voice. "There's a bit of a line, my apologies."

Jack nodded at Calvin to take a seat. He did so, next to a red head who looked about his age. She was sitting next to a woman who could've only been his mother, as they shared the same orange hair. Jack, knowing they had found their first year parent, approached her.

"Excuse me, your daughter here wouldn't happen to be in her first year, would she?"

The woman looked up with a perky smile. "Oh yes, she's the last of seven to enter the school. We're very proud of her." Jack was about to congratulate her when the child spoke up.

"Moooomm. Being accepting isn't anything to be _proud_ of; everyone gets accepted unless they're a squib." The girl crossed her arms stubbornly.

"Honestly, I'm _always _proud of you Ginevra, just li-"

"Moooomm." Jack stifled back a laugh. "I told you not to call me that. I want to be called Ginny."

"Oh I'm sorry dear." She turned back to Jack. "Now, did you want something."

"Yes," Jack began, "I'm supposed to be helping this muggle-born here collect his things, it's his first year as well, but he seems to have forgotten his supply list. Would you please let me copy down what's on it? I've got a pen and parchment right here."

"Oooh, a pen!" Jack tried not to roll his eyes. "You'll have to forgive me, my husband is absolutely fascinated with muggle inventions, can't get enough of them! Now let's see," she began to search through one pocket, then other. At last she found the sheet. "Ah, here it is! Feel free to look at it long as you like; I've memorized it completely by now. Oh, but it looks like there are some new text books in Defense Against the Dark Arts that they haven't asked for before. Looks like we'll be stopping by Flourish and Blotts."

Meanwhile, Calvin grinned at the girl sitting next to him.

"What!" She finally shouted at him.

"Ginevra." He laughed, then looked away.

"Oh sod off!"

"'Sod off'? What are you, British?"

Ginny gave Calvin a look of scrutiny. "Yes, as a matter of fact. We _are_ in London, _England_, incase you didn't realize."

Calvin bit his lower lip. "Right. I knew that." Ginny rolled her eyes at him.

"Where are you from, anyway?"

"America, land of the free and home of the brave." Ginny rolled her eyes once more.

"NEXT!" A voice came, and a blonde haired boy sitting across from the two got up and walked towards it.

"So, _Ginevra_, how are things?"

"Please," Ginny looked at him with an expression of not anger, but desperateness, "just call me Ginny. I really just want to be called Ginny..." Calvin instantly felt awful about himself.

"Oh... sorry Ginny." He looked down, therefore unable to see her smirk.

"So," Calvin looked up once more. "How are things, Ginny?"

"Fine until you came along."

Calvin cringed. Hobbes looked over at him a whispered in his ear; "Smooth."

"NEXT!" came the voice once more. Ginny muttered something that Calvin was pretty sure was a 'finally' and walked off, her mother at her back. Jack looked at Calvin.

"Nice smooth talking by the way."

"Yeah, I already got some criticism from Hobbes, don't need any more from you, thanks."

A few minutes later, Ollivander called next once more, and Calvin passed by Ginny and bumped shoulders on his way towards the source of the voice. Ginny turned around and gave him a glare, at which he stuck out his tounge.

"Hello, young master!" Spoke a kindly old man. "My name is Mr. Ollivander. Am I right to assume you are here to purchase your first wand?"

"Uh, yeah, I am. So how does this work?"

"Glad you asked.. er, I'm sorry, what is your name?"

"Calvin Cappit."

"Alright then Calvin, allow me to make some quick measurements." And with a flick of a wand, a measuring tape was wrapping itself around Calvin.

"Is this really necessary for buying a wand?" Calvin questioned.

"Oh yes, quite. Now, take this." Ollivander placed a wand in Calvin's hand. "11 and a half inches, ash wood, unicorn hair core. Go on! Give it a swish!" And Calvin did so. He then looked at Ollivander expectantly, who was shaking his head.

"No, no, that won't do." And with that he took that wand for Calvin and pulled down another. "Let's try this. 11 and three quarters inches, oak wood, unicorn hair."

Once again, Calvin swished the wand. Nothing came of it however, and Ollivander gave a look of disapproval once more.

"Perhaps this... or this, we'll try both. Take this one first." Ollivander handed him a shorter wand. "11 inches, blackthorn, acromantula fang."

Not needing instruction, Calvin swished it around. This time something did happen. A brief exploding noise erupted from the wand tip. Ollivander looked peeved, clearly that wasn't supposed to happen.

"Don't worry, this one will work, I'm sure of it." Ollivander handed him yet another wand. Just holding it, Calvin could feel a tingling sensation. "11 and three quarters inches, cherry wood, demiguise hair core. Go on and swish it."

Calvin gave the wand a slow swish, and as he did he felt a warm breeze surround him. Mr. Ollivander smiled and nodded.

"Your wand has chosen you at last."

After paying Mr. Ollivander and leaving the store, the trio set off for the Second-Hand Robe Shop.

"Why do we need to buy second-hand?" Calvin groaned.

"Because we're on the school's knut, and demiguise hair wands are expensive." Jack said, keeping a steady pace and not adverting his gaze.

"Well it's not my fault that this wand 'chose me'." Calvin gave an irritated look to Jack, who did not turn his head to see it.

"You're right, but we'd probably have to buy second-hand anyway. It doesn't make that much of a difference though. Here we are."

The Calvin and Jack walked into the store, with Hobbes cautiously taking the rear.

"Oh great..." Calvin gave a long drawn out moan. Jack didn't realize why at first, but within seconds the reason was apparent. Not far in front of them was that same red headed girl and her mother, looking at robes.

"Don't worry; we'll just avoid them, c'mon." Jack led Calvin to the other end of the store to look for robes.

"Alright then, who needs help next? How about you?" Calvin saw Ginny look up hopefully, but the lady who had spoken walked over towards him and Jack. Upon seeing them, Ginny's face turned to rage. Calvin gulped and looked away.

"Alright then, let's take some quick measurements." Unlike Ollivander, this woman did not use magic to do so, instead she just took out a cord of measuring tape and did the measurements manually.

"Alright then," she said in the exact same tone as last she spoke the last two times. "try these on, they should fit fine and are just what you need for school. Do make sure they feel comfortable however!"

Calvin began to walk towards the back of the store to a sign which said 'Dressing Rooms', clothes in hand. Once he entered, he saw two stalls, one which had clothes draped over the door, and the other with an open door. After entering the second, he heard the first ones door entering, and a few moments later, the voice of the from the main room.

"Another dressing room is open, if you're ready dear!" Calvin heard footsteps, then the distinct noise of the door swinging open and closed once more.

"So," Calvin recognized this voice as Ginny, "did you just decide to follow us here or something?"

"You wish," Calvin retorted, trying on a winter cloak, "we just happened to need the same things."

"Hmph!" Though Calvin couldn't see Ginny's face, she was definitely agitated. "Well, I'm going to Flourish and Blott's next for my books, so I suggest you go on to Potage's and pick up your cauldron."

At this Calvin had no response, being done trying on his robes, he walked out of the dressing rooms calmly.

"Come on," Calvin said to Jack and Hobbes, not pausing for him to get up, "let's go and get my books next."

After another brief run in with Ginny and her mother at Flourish and Blott's, which went just about as well as the last two, the other supplies were gathered without much event. 1 cauldron was gathered from Potage's Cauldron Shop, a scale, a telescope, a pair of thick gloves and a set of glass phials were all bought from Wiseacre's Wizarding Equipment. Finally, a set of quills and two bottles of ink were collected from a shop named Scribbulus Writing Instruments.

"We've still got some time, anything we see along the way that you want to take another look at?" Jack said to Calvin, exiting the quill shop. Calvin turned his head from side to side, looking for something he wanted to inquire about. Finally, a shop next to the quill store caught his eye.

"What's 'Quidditch'?" said Calvin, pointing to the sign over the shop.

"Ah yes, Quidditch. It's a sport, and a damn good one at that. Played on a broomstick." Calvin gave Jack a strange look.

"On a broomstick... you mean like a witches broom? One that flies?"

"Where do you think the stories for flying witches come from, Calvin? Yes, flying broomsticks."

"So... how do you play?"

"Well it's complicated, but the basic rundown of it is trying to get a ball through one three hoops which act as goals. They play it all the time at Hogwarts, so I'm sure you'll see it."

"Do you play?" Calvin asked. Jack gave a hard blink.

"Uh, well, yes. I played chaser, the offense position, for a couple years in school. Wasn't very good, mind you, but I did play."

"So is this what it means when it says first years aren't allowed their own broomsticks?"

Jack thought about this a moment. "Wait, I thought you said you didn't have your supply list?"

"I don't," said Calvin, "I just remember it being on there and thinking that it was strange."

"Ah, well yes. But if you want to learn to fly I believe they still give flying lessons to first years. Even if you don't intend to play, it's a good skill to have..." Jack trailed off, taking a look at his watch. "Well! Look at the time; we'd better get back to the Leaky Cauldron."

Upon reaching the Leaky Cauldron, Calvin found his parents waiting for him in the main entrance. Jack explained to them how things would work on September First. Calvin's parents wanted to sight see in the week and a half until then, but Calvin couldn't wait till that day and listened intently to Jack as he explained.

"I'll be right outside the hotel to drive you to the train station. Once there, I'll lead you to Platform 9 and ¾, it's a bit difficult to locate. Finally, Calvin will get on the train and you two" Jack nodded at Calvin's parents, "will say your good-byes. I'll lead you out and drive you back to the hotel. After that, my time with you all will be done."

* * *

Sight seeing with his parents was as boring as Calvin imagined it would be. He may have enjoyed it more had he not been so distracted the entire time. When they were in London viewing the Big Ben, Calvin was wondering what kind of spells he would be learning. While they walked around Stonehenge, Calvin discussed with Hobbes all the cool people they were sure to meet. While they were riding a double-decker bus around London, Calvin was wondering what the classes would be.

Finally the day came. Calvin felt there was no way he would possibly get to sleep. When he finally did, it was very late, and as a result he had some trouble getting up in the morning, despite his excitement. When finally the exited the hotel, Jack was there with a worried look on his face.

"We'd better hurry," he said, helping Mr. and Mrs. Cappit with the luggage. "Don't want to be late for the train."

Even with Jack's quick driving bringing them to the train station in record time, Jack told them they would have to run as fast as possible.

"Here it is," Jack began, though Calvin could see nothing, "the entrance to Platform 9 and ¾."

"Where?" Calvin asked frantically, the train was supposed to be leaving _now_ and he didn't see anything.

"Through this brick wall." Jack chuckled at the ridiculousness of it. "You just have to run into it." And with that, Jack ran into the wall, though what happened was nothing out of the ordinary. Jack bounced right off with a shocked expression.

"It's closed! The barrier is closed! It's never closed, not even on holidays, what's the meaning of this?" Calvin looked to his parents worriedly, who returned his expression. Hobbes as well clearly did not think good of this situation.

"No matter, a simple bit of spell work will reopen it." Jack waved his wand and tapped the bricks, and tested it by pushing his arm through. To Calvin's amazement, his hand was now invisible, as if on the other side of the bricks. "Come on, we haven't any time to waste."

Jack, followed by Calvin and Hobbes, followed by his two parents, raced through the barrier. The sight they beheld the next moment was a sad one. The train was already moving, the back car moving out of sight.

"Uh oh." Hobbes said, all three of the Cappit's put on disappointed faces.

"Oh don't worry," said Jack, though he looked a tad bit worried himself. "I can still get you on the train. Go on, say your good-byes."

Calvin's mother gave him a quick hug and begged him to be good. His father, on the other hand, had a bit more to say.

"Calvin, I'll admit I'm pretty clueless as to what's going on here, but I do realize this is a whole new opportunity to make a name for yourself." Calvin looked up at his Dad, who was looking very serious now. "I want you to think about what kind of person you want to be, because however you act now is going to become who you'll be for the rest of your life." Calvin nodded, impressed by his father's words of wisdom. "Good luck, I'm sure you'll do fine."

And with both his parent's having said their good byes, Jack handed them the keys to the car and told them to drive back to the hotel. There was nothing to worry about, he explained, but because Calvin had missed the boarding Jack would need to speak briefly with some people over at the school. His parents nodded, not fully understand but accepting the situation, and left to return to the muggle world.

"So... how do we get on the train?" Calvin asked, still with a worried tone.

"Well first let me handle the luggage." And with the flick of a wand and a _pop_, the luggage was gone. "Alright, grab my hand." Calvin did so. "By the way... what did you have for breakfast this morning?"

"Um... nothing, we were in such a rush to leave. Why?"

Suddenly, Calvin felt himself being flipped inside-out. It was without a doubt the most unpleasant sensation he had ever felt. A moment later, they were on the back of the train, and Calvin was gagging, though nothing only some saliva came out.

"Grooossss." Jack joked. "Anyway, here we are. You can find yourself a compartment, though I don't suspect any will be empty anymore. Oh, almost forgot." Jack held out a small bag half full with coins to Calvin. "A little gift from me to you, you'll be able to buy something from the food cart with this."

Calvin thanked Jack, who a moment later was gone with yet another _pop_. He picked up one of his bags, Hobbes taking the other, and began to search for a compartment. The first one he looked into was filled with boys much older than he, the next only girls. A few more misses followed, when finally he found a compartment, which contained a lone girl, he felt comfortable entering. Upon entering, the face of the brunette who Calvin noticed looked not much older than himself shot up with a hopeful look, then back down again looking discouraged.

"Er, can I sit here?" Calvin asked tentatively.

"Of course, sorry, I just haven't seen either of my friends. I expected them to be here by now."

"Well... maybe they missed the train?" Calvin suggested, hoping it didn't worry the girl further.

"I suppose it's possible. They'll probably find someone to apparate them to Hogsmeade if that's the case."

"Or they could apparate them onto the train..." Calvin suggested. The girl shook her head.

"Well, I suppose it's possible, but it takes a very good apparator to get onto a moving object like a train." The girl now looked up at Calvin, "I'm sorry, I haven't even introduced myself. My name is Hermione Granger, and you are?"

"Calvin, Calvin Cappit. This is my first year."

Hermione looked over at Hobbes, and in an instant her eyes went wide. "Are you... are you a zoomagi?" Hobbes blinked.

"I have no idea what that is, I'm afraid." Hobbes responded.

"I'm a muggle-born." Calvin explained, "And Hobbes has been living with me for most of his life. We don't really know most of the wizarding lingo."

"Oh, well I'm a muggle-born myself." Hermione said, "Anyway, a zoomagi is an animal which is normally non-magical, but takes on sentient traits due to magic. Muggles usually mistake them for either a normal animal or a completely fake one."

"That sounds about right." Calvin nodded. Hobbes looked rather pleased with himself. Hermione though had a scrutinizing look.

"They're also _extremely_ rare, and most tend to be dangerous." Hobbes twiddled his thumbs innocently. They're so rare in fact that the Ministry of Magic requires all of them to be registered, and decides whether they should be registered as beasts or not on a case by case basis." Hermione finished, looking worriedly at Calvin. "You're a muggle-born, so I doubt you've had him registered. Am I right?" Calvin nodded nervously.

"So how do I go about registering him?"

"I'm not exactly sure, I'd say you should talk to you're Head of House, or maybe Dumbledore." Hermione suggested.

"Well... okay... who's my Head of House?" Calvin asked, hoping this wasn't something he was already expected to know.

"Oh! I'm sorry! You're a first year, you haven't been sorted yet! How silly of me."

"Sorted?"

"Don't worry, you'll find out all about that soon enough, I will give you one piece of advice however."

"What's that?" Calvin asked eagerly.

"Whatever you do," Hermione smiled, "don't end up in Slytherin."

Calvin was about to ask what this meant, but someone came running through the door at that very moment.

"Have you seen Trevor?" the boy said frantically. Hermione shook her head.

"Sorry Neville, I haven't."

"Well keep an eye out, please." The boy raced out of the compartment, leaving Calvin and Hobbes with a confused expression.

"That's Neville." Hermione chuckled, "He's in my year, we're second years by the way. He's always losing things, including his pet toad Trevor."

Calvin chuckled. From there the conversation shifted to their muggle lives, Hermione was particularly interested when Calvin said he was from America. Calvin learned Hermione's parents were dentists, and that she had, like him, only learned she was a witch at the age of 11. Next Hermione explained to him a number of wizarding things, such as the Ministry and more about Quidditch. He was particularly interested when she told him on a tangent about Zonko's and wizarding pranks. After awhile, Hermione informed him that they would be arriving soon, and it would be wise to change into their school robes at this point. Another ten or so minutes later, the train started to slow, and before he knew it, everyone was getting off.

"I hope you find your friends." Calvin called to Hermione as they exited the train.

"Oh I'm sure they'll turn up somewhere." Hermione called back.

"FIRST YEARS O'ER HERE!" came a loud voice. Taking his que, Calvin set of in search of the voices source. In his search he looked up and spotted a massive castle across a lake. It had towers which shot up like rockets and was illuminated beautifully by the star light. He looked to his left to find a massive man with a great beard grinning down at him.

"Welcome to Hogwarts."

* * *

**A/N: **So I realize I've ended two chapters in a row now with a welcome to some place. It's only coincidence, in case you were wondering.

REVIEW, PLEASE. I've been alerted that I was blocking anonymous reviews last chapter, so I've turned that feature off, now you have no excuse!


	3. The First Day

**Disclaimer: **What? No! No! Of course not! I own nada.

**Previously on 24... or just this fanfic: **Calvin entered the Wizarding World and goes into the Leaky Cauldron. There, his parents left with Professor McGonagall while Calvin and Hobbes went with Jack to buy the supplies he would need. Along the way, Calvin had multiple run-ins with a fiery red heart by the name of Ginny, who he fought with. After a week of sight-seeing with is family, the family headed off to the train station to see Calvin off. Unfortunately, the barrier was for some reason closed, and upon finally entering the station they found the train already leaving. Jack sent Calvin's parents back to the hotel with the car and apparated Calvin onto the train. After Jack left, Calvin went to find a compartment. He ended up sitting with a 2nd year girl by the name of Hermione Granger, who explained to him some aspects of the Wizarding World he still didn't understand, including Hobbes' status as a zoomagi. Finally, once the train stopped, Calvin marveled at the Hogwarts Castle as he walked over to a man who was calling to all first years.

* * *

"_Welcome to Hogwarts."_

Many more first years gathered around with Calvin as the great big man hollered for them to assemble. Finally, as they could see the last of the older students walking off in a different direction, the man addressed them all.

"Alright firs' years, follow me!" And he waved his hand to motion them to do so as he turned around towards the castle. Because he was looking up, Calvin hardly noticed how close to before in the lake they had gotten before the man stopped them.

"We'll be takin' boats across the lake to the castle. No more than four to a boat, and watch out for the giant squid." At the mention of a giant squid in the lake, a series of nervous glances were exchanged between the first years. "Go on then, get in a boat!"

The first years all raced to get into a boat, worried that who they chose to cross the lake with may decide the social circles for seven years to come. Calvin, who feeling a bit more relaxed about the situation, decided he would simply join a boat that only had three once everyone had finished scrambling. Once everyone else found their boat, Calvin strolled casually over to one of the two that was not full, Hobbes close on his tail. The other containing Ginny and two other girls, Calvin decided at worst this one would be the lesser of two evils.

"Right then, GO!" The man shouted with great enthusiasm. To Calvin's amazement, the boats began moving themselves towards the castle. Calvin turned from viewing the far shore to his two companions, both eager looking boys.

"So!" the smaller of the two piped up, "What house do you two plan on being in?"

"Well..." began the second, "my parents were both Slytherins, but I have a friend a year above us in Hufflepuff, so I thought I might want that house."

"I'd say go for Hufflepuff," said the first, "but then again, my parents were Gryffindors, so I'm bias. What about you?" He finally said, turning to Calvin. Calvin had been dreading this.

"Umm... well... what are the houses names?" He asked sheepishly, hoping the two would not laugh at his ignorance.

"Wha!" the first boy's eyes went wide. "How could you not know the four houses? Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw."

"Sorry," Calvin looked down, "I'm a muggle-born, I don't really know much about these things."

"Bleck," said the second with a stern gaze, "just what this school needs I'm sure, more Mudbloods."

"Woah!" The first boy now looked surprised once more. "On second thought, you certainly belong in Slytherin. Don't use that word!" He scolded, which to Calvin was quite funny, seeing such a small boy wag his finger at the other. His expression however was not humored, but confused. He was not sure what the second boy had said.

"Word to the wise," Calvin now realized he was being addressed, "when someone calls you a Mudblood, hit em with the first jinx that comes to mind. It's an awful thing to say." The second boy had his armed crossed and was now looking the other way. "By the way, the names Kevin Gill, what's yours?"

"Calvin Cappit." Calvin responded, happy to meet a wizard of his age. "I'm from America."

"Well nice to meet you Calvin Cappit. Another piece of advice while we're on the subject, don't worry too much about getting your house. All that really matters to anyone is whether you're Slytherin or you're not Slytherin, in the end though it's all up to the hat."

"The hat?" Calvin asked, rather confused at this statement.

"The sorting hat!" Kevin no longer looked at Calvin as if he were ignorant, but instead appeared happy to explain, "They place it on your head and it'll tell you what house you belong in. Though my parents say you can ask the hat to give you a certain house and sometimes it'll listen."

Calvin intended to ask more, but at that moment a loud noise, quite like an engine Calvin noted, began to fill the first year's ears. The next thing they new, a pair of bright lights were flying above them in the night sky, though it was difficult to make out much else against the night sky. Once it had passed, everyone was silent for a few moments. Finally, someone asked the obvious question.

"What was that?"

Calvin was relived when everyone seemed to be as clueless as he was, finally something he wasn't expected to already know. Through the chatter, a few theories could be heard.

"I think it was some kind of animal!"

"Maybe it was a dragon!"

"It looked like the Crumple-Horned Snorkack from where I was. Though I suppose it couldn't have been that, they can't fly."

Calvin looked around, noticing the boats were now coming closer together. Among his fellow excited first years he saw a blond haired girl who was explaining to her shipmates what a Crumple-Horned Snorkack was, a very small boy excitedly holding a camera, and the unmistakable hair of Ginny, though her face was invisible as it was buried in her hands. Calvin would have to bug her about what realization she had come to later.

A minute of silence followed before the great big man finally let out a roar. "Head's down!" He shouted, and everyone instinctively ducked at the signal. The boats went into a dark tunnel, and though there was no words shared among the students, Calvin could feel the anxiousness in the air. Finally they arrived at a sort of harbor, and the great big man lead them up a staircase to a door. Past the door was a woman Calvin recognized as Professor McGonagall, he had remembered her from his first trip to Diagon Alley.

"Follow me." was all she said, and the first years did so in accordance. She led them through another door into an incredible hall of massive proportions. Calvin would've liked to stay longer to observe it, but the group kept moving. Professor McGonagall led them into a small room which branched off from the hall. Once they had all fit in rather snuggly and were looking at McGonagall, she began to speak.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," the Professor said with a quick smile. She then turned all business. "The beginning of the term banquet will begin soon, but before you are seated at one of the tables, you must be sorted into your house. The Sorting is extremely important, during your time at Hogwarts your house will be your family. Your classes will be mostly with your housemates, you will sleep in the dormitories assigned to your house and pass the time in your house common room.

"The four houses which you can be sorted into are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each has an important history and has lead wizards and witches to greatness. During the year, your triumphs will be rewarded with house points, while any mischief or hostile behavior will result in lose of house points. At the end of the school year, the house with the most points receives the house cup, a great honor indeed. I hope you will each bring honor and do justice to whichever house you are sorted into.

"The Sorting Ceremony will begin in only a few minutes, and will take place in front of the entire rest of the school." Calvin heard a few gulps at this, one of which may have been his own. "I suggest you each attempt to appear your best while you wait your turn." A few of the students began attempting to straighten their hair or wipe their noses. "I shall return as soon as we are ready. Please wait quietly."

There were quiet conversations all around him, but Calvin was only lost in thought. Hobbes stood next to him with a worried look, and Calvin returned it. What would Hobbes do? He wasn't going to be sorted into a house, so should he follow Calvin up? Would he just go and find Calvin later? He had a feeling the time to ask these questions had passed. Finally Calvin turned to Hobbes.

"I suppose you should just stay back then find my later, hu?" Hobbes nodded at Calvin, glad that they at least had some sort of plan.

When McGonagall entered once more, the students instantly silenced all murmuring. "Follow me." She said once more, "And please form a straight line."

The students hastily got into line and followed McGonagall out into the hall. Calvin looked around in amazement, four long tables filled with students staring at the first years were at the center of the room, and their robes color coded into what Calvin knew must be their houses. Thousands of candles floating in midair illuminated the room. Calvin looked up, expecting to see a great pattern on the ceiling as he had seen in pictures of churches and cathedrals, but instead he saw a starry sky. Did this room really have no ceiling? It could just be magic, Calvin decided.

Finally the first years were stopped in a line before a table at the front of the hall, filled with teachers. They were made to look forward, and McGonagall walked off as if to gather something. It was then that Calvin noticed the ghosts flying around, sometimes entering or leaving through the walls of the hall. He looked forward again to see McGonagall returning with a short stool that looked like it belonged in a toddler's bathroom. She then placed an ancient looking hat on the stool, and stood back.

Calvin noticed everyone staring at it intently. _What are they expecting it to do?_ Calvin thought, _sing and dance for them?_ And as if in response, the hat began to move and a raspy signing voice escaped.

"_My name is the Sorting Hat_

_Myself we will leave at that_

_For this night is about you_

_The ones for whom this is new_

_Just try me on and you'll see_

_I can see what you will be_

_What sort of person you'll become_

_Is something you cannot hide from_

_For I am the one who has the chore_

_Of finding which house you belong in more_

_Perhaps Gryffindor is your place_

_They do laugh in dangers face_

_Or maybe you belong in Hufflepuff_

_If loyalty and justice is your stuff_

_Do you find knowledge invokes your awe?_

_Then surely you belong in Ravenclaw_

_Are you determined to be the best?_

_Then you're a Slytherin above all the rest_

_So prepare yourself and do not fear_

_I will show where you belong here_

_Another sorting begins another year_

_So for these first years please give a cheer!"_

And a cheer was given indeed. Clapping came from all four tables in the hall, the first group in red clapping excitedly and giving warm smiles. The second group clad with yellow flair gave a slow, polite clap accompanied with kindly looks. The third group wearing blue looked at them with gleaming eyes and gave a soft yet rapid clap. The last, with green joining their robes, smiled evilly and clapped slowly but loudly.

Now McGonagall spoke again, cutting through the applause, a great scroll in hand. "When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted." And with that, it had begun. "Adore, Jessica!"

Calvin watched the girl attentively, trying to pick up the proper way of going through the ceremony. She picked up the hat, sat on the stool, and then placed it on her head. A few moments later, the hat's raspy voice called out again.

"RAVENCLAW!" It shouted, cheers came from the blue table.

"Blaff, Thomas!"

This time a bulky looking boy walked stumbled forward, the hat rested on his head very briefly before it had come to its decision.

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Cappit, Calvin!" Calvin gulped; he had not been ready to go third, though he supposed it was better than going first. He walked forward slowly as the two before him had, sat on the stool, and put on the hat, which was big enough to cover most of his face.

"Hmm, very interesting." a faint voice began. "This'll be a bit tricky. You're too mischievous to be Hufflepuff and yet too laid back to be Ravenclaw. That only leaves two..." Calvin remembered Kevin, who had said that the other boy on the boat with them who had been mean to him belonged in Slytherin. Part of him wanted to avoid that house, but another part conceited that the hat would know best.

"You want to prove yourself. But to what extent will you go to do so? That's what really matters in the end... You have bravery but you also have cunning. You have loyalty but you also have ambitious... ah! But how could I have looked over this? You are a muggleborn, the choice is clear."

Calvin prepared himself for the loud shout.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

The table in red roared in applause! Calvin removed the hat and walked to an empty seat at the table. Calvin ended up sitting next to two boys much older than he who looked identical in every way, obviously twins, who gave Calvin a friendly nod as he approached the empty seat near them.

After his sorting, Copper, Tamara was sorted into Hufflepuff and Creevey, Colin was sorted into Gryffindor. Gill, Kevin also ended up in Gryffindor with Calvin as did Weasley, Ginevra. Calvin stifled back a bit of laughter when he saw Ginny moan at the use of her actual name. Finally, shortly after Ginny had been sorted, the ceremony was over. Dumbledore, who Calvin recognized as the first wizard he had ever met, stood up with a smile.

"Greetings! To those of you who are new, welcome! To those of you who are returning, welcome back! Before our feast begins, a few important announcements must be made! First of all, our care taker Filch would like me to remind you that products of Zonko's Joke Shop are forbidden." Calvin heard the two boys he sat next to chuckle as if what Dumbledore had just said was a joke. "In addition, I must remind you on Filches behalf that magic is forbidden in the hall. Finally, I have a new teacher to introduce you to, please help me welcome our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher Gilderoy Lockhart." A brief, polite clap passed through the room. "I do have a few more announcements, but I can sense we are all quite peckish, and I shall save them for after our feast. For now, please, dig in!"

All of a sudden, the many empty dishes, platters and bowls were filled with food. Calvin at first tried to stick with foods he knew well, but then branched off into things we didn't recognize. Calvin decided quickly to try and get to know some of the faces around him. The two twins to his right were Fred and George, Ginny's older brothers. They also pointed out a proud looking boy further down the table who was named Percy, who was in sixth year. They had another brother in Gryffindor as well, but Fred and George didn't see him anywhere.

Across the table from him was the camera clutching boy Calvin had seen over the lake. He introduced himself as Collin Creevey, a first year just like Calvin. He also met another set of twins, the Patils, and a few seventh years. A few minutes in, Calvin saw Hobbes take the empty seat to his left. The two began conversing, which drew the attention of Fred and George.

"Not to be offensive or anything," Fred said, "but, er, what is he?"

"I'm a zoomagus." Hobbes smiled, clearly proud of his recently discovered title. "What's it to you?"

"Oh nothing, just, aren't they really _really _rare?" George said with an intrigued look.

"Yes, we are." Hobbes responded very proudly. Fred looked like he was about to speak again, but a tall boy approached all of them and began speaking loudly.

"Talking up Quidditch to the first years, are you?" Fred and George rolled their eyes.

"You know Oliver, not everything revolves around Quidditch." Fred spoke slowly. The boy, who's name was apparently Oliver, looked taken aback.

"Besides," added George, "their first years, even if they try to join the team, we've already gone a solid line up. What does it matter to you?"

"Got to think about the future of the team, haven't I?" Oliver said, looking intently at Calvin and Collin, "besides, maybe one of our first years has incredible talent and could find their way into the line up. It's not unheard of for a first year to play, just look at Harry Potter."

"Just don't get their hopes up, Oliver." Fred gave him a look, "our team looks like it'll be set for the next two years."

"Still though, the future of the team." Oliver repeated. "Anyway, got to go." And with that, he walked off, Calvin giving him a strange look.

"Don't worry about him," George began, "he always takes Quidditch a bit too seriously. Still though, you ought to try and attend the first year flying lesson, we will need some new players in a couple of years."

A few minutes later into the feast, Calvin caught a glance of Hermione Grange, who was sitting with an open seat at either side of her.

"I take it your friends didn't show up." Calvin said, hoping it wouldn't be taken as mean.

"No... Although I have heard some rumors." Hermione bit her lip.

"People saying they got expelled?" Calvin asked tentatively. Hermione gave a quick laugh.

"No, no. The rumors have more to do with flying cars." At this Calvin laughed loudly.

"So that's what I saw!" Hermione looked quizzically at him. "When we were crossing the lake, something with two bright lights at its front passed right over us. It must've been their car!" Calvin paused, suddenly realizing a flaw with his logic. "But then... that must've been almost an hour ago when they arrived. Where could they be now?"

Hermione pointed up towards an empty chair at the teacher's table. "That chair belongs to Professor Snape, he's a real nasty one. I suspect he's lecturing them as we speak. Oh, I do hope they're not expelled..."

As Hermione trailed off, Calvin noticed Dumbledore was standing once more and attempting to silence everyone. Within moments, everyone was watching him intently.

"Now that we are all sufficiently fed, I have a few more announcements. Students are forbidden to enter the Forbidden Forest. Quidditch trials will be held in two weeks time, anyone interested in playing for their team should contact Madam Hooch. Lessons for first years will happen around this time as well. Finally on the subject of Quidditch, we are in need of a commentator. Anyone who is interested in commentating for Quidditch matches should contact Madam Hooch as well. And now, the prefects will lead their houses to your common room. Good night everyone, and do be prepared for classes tomorrow."

Calvin got up with the rest of his table and was about to leave his seat when Hermione stopped him.

"The head of house is Professor McGonagall, you should talk to her about registering your tiger."

"The name's Hobbes, by the way." Hobbes added in.

"Sorry. You should talk to her about registering Hobbes. You'll probably have a chance later today if she stops by the common room, for now make sure you follow the rest of the crowd though."

Calvin nodded and did as he was told. The sea of Gryffindor students was being lead by Percy, who showed them up a massive tower filled with moving staircases. Calvin stumbled around a bit as the stairs moved with him under them, but fellow students assured him it was something you got used to eventually. All along the walls the portraits watched them and the people depicted in them jumped from frame to frame. Finally the crowd stopped at a picture of a fat lady, who someone told Calvin was actually named 'The Fat Lady'. Percy announced to the group that the password was 'wattlebird', and The Fat Lady swung open, allowing everyone entrance.

The Common Room was a great big room filled with couches, armchairs and tables. There was also an unlit fireplace and two doors labeled Girl's and Boy's Dormitories. Many of the students filed in, eager to find their new living quarters. Calvin however, remembering what Hermione had told him, stayed in the common room. He and Hobbes struck up conversation.

"So, Hobbes, you looking forward to the year?" Calvin asked.

"I suppose, though I'm a bit worried. What am I going to do all day while you're at classes? I doubt I can go with you if all these people can see me."

"We'll talk to McGonagall about that. I don't really mind what you do as long as it doesn't involve pouncing on me when I come into the common room." At this Hobbes smiled while Calvin rolled his eyes. Suddenly, a loud CLICK was heard in front of the two and a bright light blinded them for a second.

"Colin!" shouted Calvin, "what are you doing!"

"Sorry Calvin!" said Colin, gripping his camera tightly. "But I just had to take a picture, your tiger moves! That's so cool!"

"My name is Hobbes." Hobbes grunted.

"And someone told me that there's a way to get the pictures to move! That would be so cool to show to me day! I'm muggleborn you see, and my Dad was so proud when we found out I was a wizard that he bought me a nice digital camera. But then someone down at Diagon Alley told me that those digital ones don't work in Hogwarts because electricity doesn't work here because of all the magic or something, didn't make much sense to me, but oh well. Anyway, so my Dad then bought me this cool old camera that-"

"Colin! Spare his life!" Ginny Weasley walked over.

"Hu? What?" Colin looked very confused.

"I need to talk with Calvin, go look for a picture to take in your dormitory or something." Ginny said sternly.

"Okay!" Colin ran to the dormitories gleefully.

"Thank you." Calvin said extremely sincerely, Hobbes nodded in agreement. As far as they were concerned Ginny had just saved their lives.

"Why haven't you checked out your dorm?" Ginny asked.

"What's it matter to you?" Calvin retorted with a smirk.

"Just curious." Ginny rolled her eyes. "Anyway, I wasn't just trying to save you, I actually do need to ask you something."

"What's that?"

"Have you seen my brother or his friend? They're second years in this house and I thought since you've been staring at the portrait hole."

"Oooh, the ones who arrived via flying car."

"How did you know that!" Ginny snapped.

"I'm a muggleborn, that thing that flew over us while we were on the lake? It had to be a car." Calvin grinned, happy that Ginny was so flustered.

"Fine, they probably flew over in a car, so have you seen them?"

"No, I haven't. You should ask Hermione, she was looking for them too."

"I haven't seen her." Ginny sighed deeply. "By the way, who are you waiting for?"

"McGonagall, I need to get something cleared up with her."

Ginny breathed out, which Calvin hoped meant she wouldn't try and get more information out of him.

"Mind if I sit with you?" she finally said. Not waiting for an answer, she sat down on the couch next to him.

"Sort of," Calvin joked, "but there's not much I can do about it, is there?"

"Nope." Ginny smiled.

The next few minutes were spent in silence. Calvin was glad to have a moment alone with his thoughts as he contemplated everything that had happened up to this point. His mind wandered to the boat ride across the lake, to meeting wandering Diagon alley with Jack and nearly missing the train. Then his mind wandered much further back to the last time he had just sat in pure, prolonged silence. It had been the day he discovered he was a wizard, though it was earlier than that. Susie's head was resting on his shoulder, in truth it could've been seconds or hours that they had been silent. Calvin then cursed himself for drawing similarities from that moment to this. Suddenly, Calvin sensed Ginny was starting at him with a concerned look.

"Something wrong?" Ginny asked.

"Er, uh, no. Why?" Calvin stumbled around with his vocabulary, trying to pick out the right word.

"You just looked... distressed." Ginny looked worried. Calvin was trying to think of some response to change the subject, but at that moment the portrait hole opened up and three people came through. The first Calvin recognized as Hermione, followed by a red head who was probably Ginny's brother, followed by a messy dark haired boy.

"Ron!" she shouted, though it was anger that came out of her lips rather than relief. "I can't believe you actually flew that stupid car here rather than take the train!"

"It was an emergency!" the red haired boy roared back. Judging by his tempter, yes, this was Ginny's brother.

"How did you even know for sure?" the other boy asked quizzically. Calvin expected Ginny to respond, but she just stared blankly.

"We saw you fly over the lake, the entire first year class saw you." Calvin piped up, smiling at the three.

"It was an _emergency_!" roared Ron once more.

"Please, explain then!" said Ginny, the fire now back in her eyes.

"The barrier closed! We couldn't get to Platform 9 and ¾! Honestly!"

"That's rubbish Ron-" Ginny looked like she could rant for hours, but Calvin interrupted her before she could even start.

"Actually it's true, when I got there the barrier was closed too." the four other students in the room gave Calvin a look.

"Really, my guide had to unlock it. By the time we got there though the train had left, so he apparated me onto the back of the train."

"See!" Ginny spoke up again. "You didn't need to take the car, you could've just waited for Mum and Dad! They could've apparted you!" Ron now looked flustered.

"What's it matter to you!" the dark haired boy and Hermione both stumbled back at his sudden increase in volume. "Honestly! Why do you even care!"

"Because!" Ginny stood up, "Now to everyone I'll be that girl whose brother flew to school. Do you think that's what I _want_!"

"That- That's just stupid!" Ron retorted. Calvin had to admit, Ginny seemed to be overreacting, though he supposed she was just using this as an excuse for her to be mad at her brother.

"Ron," the dark haired boy said, "let's just go to our dormitory and get some sleep." He turned to the rest of them. "Good night."

Calvin expected Ginny to grab the last word, but she was biting her lower lip. When they had gone, Hermione turned to Calvin and Ginny. "You three should go as well." she turned to Calvin. "You'll be able to talk with Professor McGonagall tomorrow, I'm sure. Good night."

Ginny sighed yet again and briefly turned to Calvin. "Well, good night." she said, and she followed Hermione up to the girl's dormitories. Now Calvin turned to Hobbes.

"Let's go, Hobbes. Looks like the shows over."

* * *

**A/N:** So in case this chapter didn't make it extraordinarily obvious, I'm not trying to be canon. I want Calvin to actually play some part in the story line, so while I'm keeping the main events, I'm altering all the little details. I'm also not going to pay super close attention to things like what the password was when and such.

Also, **PLEASE REVIEW.** Dooooo itttttt!


End file.
